


待春

by Yokuhitoshi



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokuhitoshi/pseuds/Yokuhitoshi
Summary: 今我旋止，素雪云飞。——曹植《朔风诗》
Relationships: 曹丕&曹植
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	待春

**Author's Note:**

> 首次发布于2019年12月27日曹植生日。
> 
> 虽然深陷期末地狱……但是让我起码在这个冷得不行的冬天的这个冷得不行的特殊日子，为可爱的植植虚假营业一下！   
> 这个废稿是很久以前操作的，当时不太常写成篇的东西，所以肉眼可见跟现在的说话方式不太一样，现在看简直就像另一个人写的一样……并且当时材料看得也不是很多。  
> 可能的bgm：《氷鎖》

黄初六年十二月，雍丘，下雪了。

曹植在雍丘宫廊下站了会儿，就静静地望着雪从灰白的天空落下来。它们无声无息的堆积，消失在方有些濡湿的庭院里，只留下些许水的痕迹，微微凸起的身躯很快便看不清晰了。

曹植轻轻地叹了口气。在人体温暖的气息在空气中成型之前，他想起了什么，捂住嘴，悄悄环视，大约没有人在看自己罢。这下才又沿着廊走下去。

到雍丘将近两年，离洛阳太远了。

最初兄弟封王时，最末的是他。

他没有怨言，他知道他需要对很多事情负责任，长兄的态度也是理所当然。

后来改换封地，他也无言地接受了。进京时被长兄拦在了关外，除去了冠履，科头跣足，在夜里才见到泪流满面的母亲，和青着脸沉默的长兄，他也接受了。

只是不敢说话。雍丘也都是宫中的耳目，怨言也只会加深长兄的脸色。

任城王在两年前他还在鄄城时就已经不在了。如今，武帝的嫡子里就只剩他和今上了。

他就这样沉默着向正殿缓步走去。廊外雪渐渐纷乱起来。

今上在正殿坐着。

因为是白天，屋里暂没有点上灯火。长长的牀，本是为显示出尊座贵重备的。一半被室外的光照亮，一半是昏暗。今上偏捡昏暗的那半坐下来，半张面孔隐藏在幽暗中，只看得清那个和太后以及自己长得相近的尖尖的下巴，还有那张薄薄的嘴，挂着似是而非的微妙的笑意。那张曾经熟悉到会入梦的脸，如今也在这暗色中模糊起来。

曹植前趋着，向今上将要稽首。暗影中的那人摆了摆手，示意弟弟免礼了，坐到自己身边来。曹植还是跪拜了，退下坐到下座上。刚要吩咐下人把屋帘放下来并上灯，那尊座上的人又止住了侍从：

“让下人们都下去吧。许久不见你了，刚好顺路经过，就想来看看……”

“是。”曹植低头答道。

“已经好久没和你这样坐着了。上次想来还是建安二十三年，那时也没点灯，也是卷着屋帘子，想来便觉得颇有风雅的意思，这次便也让这屋子像当时一样罢。”

“……”

曹植怎么会忘记那次。

那是父亲还在的春天，长兄在上个冬天被立为太子，正是嫡子争斗过去的时候——至少曹植是这么以为的——新春的宴会也正在进行。他侍坐在客位。新雨初停，天光柔和而明媚，风倒还有些余寒。

“翩翩我公子，机巧忽若神。”他举杯这样吟咏，缓缓起身来，向主座上的长兄以舞相嘱。下面的宾客醉笑着鼓掌赞叹，他也褪去旷日持久的夺嫡的沉重，在舞蹈中献出了封藏过整场斗争的明朗的笑。当目光流转到长兄脸上时，那为太子的长兄起身接过了酒杯，饮尽了，缓缓低头的瞬间却闪过一种他从来没见过的神色——那种混杂着轻蔑、厌恶与敌意的尖刻的笑容。他呆在了座前，就看着兄长轻快地从主座舞了下去。

怎么回事？

宾客们是没看见刚才那瞬间可怖的表情吗？

看着他们一样醉笑着随着太子的舞姿手舞足蹈，曹植有种预感，预感他的长兄已经死在了上个冬天。那个从夺嫡的硝烟中走出来的人，那个从上个冬天蜕变的人，那个正在春光里跳着华丽的舞蹈的人，是太子，是未来的魏王，也将是未来的皇帝。

只有一个失败者，永远地被抛弃在了上个冬天。

之后不久，父亲去世，今上即王位。他注定永远要扮演那个失败者，在无尽的北风冬雪中挣扎至死。

“你便坐到我身边来吧。别见外。”

殿外的雪积起来了。今上把凭几向前推了推，往席外挪出了些。他那对凤鸟一样细长而明亮的眼睛从昏暗中稍稍显现出来，竟显现出些对一个三十九岁的中年人来说些许过分的老态。

“是。”曹植深深地拜下了，起身低头前趋。

不，不是他见外，是今上，今上回避他每次进京觐见，连祭拜父亲的请求都会被驳回。

“亲兄弟间，没什么不好意思的。”那昏暗中的声音竟有些和缓的温柔。

连次兄任城王的葬礼都没有准许他参加。

“许久没见你，竟瘦成这样子。”

向今上说明渴求重用的忧愁的奏议也没有停过，每次都不过是被“佳其文辞”。

他越向前去，身子越发由不得自己，战栗得厉害，也不知道是因为落雪的寒冷，还是源于悲哀和至深的恐惧。这样上牀时，竟一下子将坐席踩偏了些，一个席镇一下子掉到了砖地上——“啪”。

金石之声。

他从长久灼烧似的恍惚中被拉了出来，慌忙屈身要去地上拾取，却没坐稳，将要从牀上摔下去。

今上随着他身子下去从影中一把伸出手来，拉住了他。

他先是看到今上苍白的手。那手环住他的衣服，嵌进布料里。上面绷起的经络都是他熟悉的经络。一丝陌生的温热透过一层一层没有情感的丝织品，触及曹植裹挟在织物里的躯体，像烧灼，像一种遥远的记忆的碎片在燃烧。沿着那手臂是灰绀色的三重衣，然后是显露在天光下的那张他数年没有面见的兄长的脸，是曾经那张冷静至于冷酷的骄傲的脸庞，现在在欲言又止间显出扭曲的颜色。

那是一种在更久之前的颜色。是无数纷杂的岁月之前，他们只不过是两个留着卯发的孩童。那个稍高大些的人在马上带他玩，怕他从上面摔下来，只小心翼翼用一只苍白而温暖的手环抱住他，脸上为责任和不安映出局促的红晕。他却只是安心地倚靠在那手的保护下，那是除了父亲母亲外他最信任的同母长兄。

是什么时候察觉到这份不一样的情感的？他发现有一种笑容，那种无所顾忌的笑容和诗篇，是专为那个长兄而留的。那时长兄已开始束发，会用甘蔗教他剑术了，也渐渐主动在父亲的幕僚间应酬。他还是扎着孩子梳的丫髻，在长兄的房中借书看，卷轴摊一地。隔着帷幕，他偷偷看长兄瞻前顾后地调了香料，小心装到香囊里，仔细佩在衣带上，对着镜子看了又看，然后拖着裳走出来。

有美一人，清扬婉兮。

曹植呆呆地望着，那分明是大人的模样，只是不是为了他整理出来的。

阿兄把书卷给他包好了，让他早早抱了去。他却莫名觉得心里酸楚，只是在外面的厢房里看，看到有长兄平日里相好的侍女也盛装进去了，便把窗上的竹帘放下来，把头靠在竹帘上，心里的酸劲儿也不知怎的跑到了喉咙里，眼泪就窸窸窣窣地沾到竹帘的缝隙里。

这都是吉光片羽样的模糊的回忆了。他为长兄写了太多文章，前前后后，层层叠叠堆积起来，最初的动机是什么都像蒙了层竹帘缝里的咸水看不真切。只是后来等他也束发了，身边的人们不知怎的已然站成了两队，一定要在他和长兄间争的你死我活。此时他只献给长兄的笑颜，也不再会得到那种局促的脸色了，取而代之的是皎白脸上没有涟漪的沉默。

他那时就在等待春天，就像丫髻毛孩子时倚着竹帘等阿兄房里的侍女出来。

但他也知道风雪已经不会过去了。

他到底是聪明人。父亲死去后就是青州兵动乱，举朝人心惶惶。不仅国内不太平，连一向对政治没什么兴趣的仲兄开始打听魏王玺的去向，要不是他劝阻了，都不知道莽撞的任城王会做出什么傻事来。这都是立太子两年后的故事。太子的地位既不稳固，自己又是魏王国乃至汉庭里声望高的旧竞争者。自己与长兄的关系，从自己出生起就注定不会那么单纯，更何况要索取更多？

只是，只是……

“子建！”今上呼出了声，语气间仅是那种和记忆重叠在一起的焦急，“这是怎么了？”

“阿兄。”

他下意识地答到，在叫出声时意识到唤错了，浑身发抖起来，轻声嗫嚅道：“陛下，臣万死万死……”

长兄没有回答，那手轻轻地在他腰际划下去，只有动作间织锦与纱摩擦的吐息，包裹住他的忧愁。曹丕是一团火焰，清冷的苍白间有令人窒息的力量，能够吞噬一切。那个暴躁好动怒的君主，现在静静将自己像孩童时一样环抱起来，是蟒蛇吞食猎物前最后的温存。他渐渐靠近的沉静不改的眼眸中却映出自己惊愕而消瘦的面孔。

两人是这样相像，衰老，忧愁，惶惶然无依无靠。

曹植战栗地推开今上。那张突然覆盖上无数暖色的脸上溅起数层可见的忧愁，又退回影间去。

殿外的雪已积上了厚厚一层，天地间仅剩下灰白二色，无声无息。

“当初有相士说我在四十岁会碰到小厄，如果能熬过去，就能长寿。”那人在暗影中小声喃喃。积雪映了光，竟将殿里又稍稍照亮了几分。曹植隐约看到几点水光滑过那人的颤动的嘴角。再上，是眼中的泪，就这样静静地滑下来。今上深深地吸了一口气，接道：“死唯一棺之土，骨无痛痒之知。大抵有些话不说就来不及了。”

曹植只是坐端正了些，看着泪沾到今上的纱衣上，自己的喉咙紧得厉害，说不出话。

“子建，”今上声音又降低了些，“我不是一个好兄长。”

“子建……”

“我知道，你是帝王嘛。”

“但是，我还是……

曹植没能说出口。

一年多后的正月，曹植在雍丘宫侧殿中坐着，看着身前案上的纸笔出神。

下人们已点了灯，将新进的青瓷香炉点上了。烟流水一样散开了。外面雨下得大，香雾成不了气候。

作《文帝诔》已经过去半年了，“叹自僵毙”的酸楚和当初没法言说的情感都融进了“追慕三良，甘心同穴”里去。

但永远地，自己被落在冬天里了。

他缓缓引袖，意有所思似的，在落笔的一瞬间，墨代替泪在卷轴上散开去：

“黄初八年正月，雨。”

若干年后，第一片雪花落在陈思王的丧旌上的时候，冬天终于结束了。

2019.2.14戏作

片尾曲：《[忘れな草をもう一度](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=28784020)》

①哥哥在黄初六年来到雍丘，其实不是顺路的。当时哥哥刚东征孙权回来，应当是绕道洛阳城东的雍丘专门拜访了弟弟。当然，笔者觉得按哥哥的性格，是注定只会说“顺便来看看你”的。（2019.5.30，注）

**Author's Note:**

> 诶主要最近实在太忙了，真的没机会写什么新东西，所以不得不拿老东西老凑数了。  
> 曹子建是公认的诗人的王，抛下肉身人世去做孟浪的神仙也有这么许多许多年了。但就像诗人的王的哥哥说的那样，“文章，经国之大业，不朽之盛事”，能逃脱史官的笔。对弟弟是这样，对哥哥也是这样。  
> 喜欢这对兄弟的时间挺长的，但喜欢把他们考虑在一块儿也不过是去年这个时候的事情，竟然也过去一年多了。夏天专门跑了洛阳，拜谒了首阳，然后渡过洛水南下一直到亳州……我重走了他们可能的足迹（游记可以戳这里）。在夏天结束的时候，终于看完了第一遍《三国志》。秋天在月下散步的时候，背会了子建在铜雀台上的赋，如今转眼到年末岁晚，就是子建离开的时间了。  
> 愿冬天可爱的猫猫都快乐，可爱的人啊不管是普通人还是仙人也都快乐。
> 
> 最后，谨录篇首的《朔风诗》：
> 
> 其一
> 
> 仰彼朔风，用怀魏都。  
> 愿骋代马，倏忽北徂。  
> 凯风永至，思彼蛮方。  
> 愿随越鸟，翻飞南翔。
> 
> 其二
> 
> 四气代谢，悬景运周。  
> 别如俯仰，脱若三秋。  
> 昔我初迁，朱华未希。  
> 今我旋止，素雪云飞。
> 
> 其三
> 
> 俯降千仞，仰登天阻。  
> 风飘蓬飞，载离寒暑。  
> 千仞易陟，天阻可越。  
> 昔我同袍，今永乖别。
> 
> 其四
> 
> 子好芳草，岂忘尔贻。  
> 繁华将茂，秋霜悴之。  
> 君不垂眷，岂云其诚！  
> 秋兰可喻，桂树冬荣。
> 
> 其五
> 
> 弦歌荡思，谁与销忧。  
> 临川慕思，何为泛舟。  
> 岂无和乐，游非我邻。  
> 谁忘泛舟，愧无榜人


End file.
